List of EarthBound items
This is a list of items from ''EarthBound. Disposable items These items can only be used once and then they disappear. There are many different kinds of disposable items. Food Food can be found in all towns, in drugstores, burger shops, pizza shops or restaurants. They often vary a lot in description. Following ''EarthBound's humor, some contain very long descriptions that are primarily to amuse the reader. It should be noted that these numbers reflect the HP recovered for every character but Poo, who will recover only about 6 HP, because of his strict diet. The same way, the bottles of water recover the specified PP for Poo but only about 1 for the rest. Other PP-healing items will recover the same for everyone. The Brain Food Lunch is an exception: both the amount of HP and PP it recovers applies to all characters. *'Can of Fruit Juice': Recovers about 6 HP. *'Cookie': Recovers about 6 HP. *'Skip Sandwich': Recovers about 6 HP. In addition, it makes you walk much faster for 10 seconds. *'Skip Sandwich DX': Recovers about 6 HP. In addition, it makes you walk much faster for 20 seconds. *'Cup of coffee': Recovers about 12 HP. *'Popsicle': Recovers about 18 HP. *'Bag of Fries': Recovers about 24 HP. *'Banana': Recovers about 25 HP. *'Bread Roll': Recovers about 30 HP. *'Trout Yogurt': Recovers about 30 HP. *'Gelato de Resort': Recovers about 30 HP. *'Bean Croquette': Recovers about 40 HP. *'Boiled Egg': Recovers about 40 HP. *'Cup of Noodles': Recovers about 40 HP. *'Hamburger': Recovers about 50 HP. 100% beef. *'Calorie Stick': Recovers about 60 HP. *'Croissant': Recovers about 60 HP. *'Lucky Sandwich': Recovers about 60 HP. *'Royal Iced Tea': Recovers about 60 HP. *'Fresh Egg': Recovers about 84 HP. Eventually becomes a Chick. *'Protein Drink': Recovers about 84 HP. *'Molokheiya Soup': Recovers about 84 HP. *'Picnic Lunch': Recovers about 84 HP. *'Plain Roll': Recovers about 84 HP. *'Double Burger': Recovers about 96 HP. *'Peanut Cheese Bar': Recovers about 108 HP. *'Pasta di Summers': Recovers about 108 HP. *'Pizza': Recovers about 120 HP. Mach Pizza can be called to get it. *'Kabob': Recovers about 126 HP. *'Beef Jerky': Recovers about 150 HP. *'Plain Yogurt': Recovers about 168 HP. *'Bowl of Rice Gruel': Recovers about 200 HP. *'Mammoth Burger': Recovers about 204 HP. *'Large Pizza': Recovers about 240 HP. *'Spicy Jerky': Recovers about 252 HP. *'Luxury Jerky': Recovers about 300 HP. *'Piggy Jelly': Recovers about 300 HP. *'Bottle of Water': Recovers about 10 PP for Poo. *'PSI Caramel': Recovers about 20 PP. *'Magic Tart': Recovers about 20 PP. *'Magic Pudding': Recovers about 40 PP. *'Magic Truffle': Recovers about 80 PP. *'Bottle of DXwater': Recovers about 40 PP for Poo. *'Brain Food Lunch': Recovers about 300 HP and 50 PP. This includes all the characters. Ingredients There are a few items which help how much a Food item recovers HP. If a good combination is made, hamburgers with ketchup, for example, the amount of HP recovered increases. If the combination isn't successful, the HP recovered is lowered. *'Carton of Cream' *'Jar of Hot Sauce: '''Works well with the Pizza. *'Ketchup Packet: Works well with the Hamburger. *'''Salt Packet *'Sprig of Parsley: '''Goes well with the Bread Roll. *'Sugar Packet: Works well with the Rock Candy. Stats will increase by 2. *'Tin of Cocoa: '''Goes well with the Picnic Lunch. *'Jar of Delisauce: It works on any kind of food (Even works on candy). Remedies These are made specifically to recover a status ailment. *'Chick': Eventually becomes a Chicken. *'Cold Remedy': Cures a cold. *'Wet Towel': Helps people with sunstroke. *'Vial of Serum': Cures poison. *'Hand-aid': Heals your wounded body. *'Refreshing Herb': Cures poison, nausea, colds, sunstroke, falling asleep, and uncontrollable crying *'Secret Herb': Cures unconsciousness, poison, nausea, colds, sunstroke, falling asleep, uncontrollable crying, feeling strange, paralysis and being diamondized. *'Cup of Lifenoodles': Cures unconsciousness, poison, nausea, colds, sunstroke, falling asleep, uncontrollable crying, feeling strange, paralysis and being diamondized. *'Horn of Life': Cures unconsciousness, poison, nausea, colds, sunstroke, falling asleep, uncontrollable crying, feeling strange, paralysis and being diamondized. Capsules These items permanently increase one character ability by a small number. If The rock candy is used with sprinkled condements, the stat will go up by 2 instead of 1. *'Speed Capsule': Increases Speed when consumed. *'Guts Capsule': Increases Guts when consumed. *'IQ Capsule': Increases IQ when consumed, but will go to Jeff to fix things. *'Luck Capsule': Increases Luck when consumed. *'Vital Capsule': Increases Vitality when consumed. *'Rock Candy': Randomly increases Speed, Guts, IQ, Luck or Vitality. Battle items These items are made for battles, and vary from making damage to enemies to making shields. Of course, food items, ingredients and remedies can be used in battle, too. *'Yogurt Dispenser': Deals a little damage to an enemy during battle, usable by Jeff. *'Bottle Rocket': Fires a rocket to an enemy, usable by Jeff. *'Big Bottle Rocket': Fires a powerful rocket to an enemy, usable by Jeff. *'Multi Bottle Rocket': Fires a series of powerful rockets, usable by Jeff. *'Bomb': Deals damage to an enemy and the ones surrounding it. *'Super Bomb': Deals high damage to an enemy and the ones surrounding it. *'Insecticide Spray': Deals 100 damage to bug enemies. *'Xterminator Spray': Deals 200 damage to bug enemies, reusable. *'Rust Promoter': Deals 200 damage to metallic enemies. *'Rust Promoter DX': Deals 400 damage to metallic enemies. *'Pair of Dirty Socks': Causes an enemy to become nauseous. *'Toothbrush': Makes an enemy immobile for a short time. *'Stag Beetle': Makes an enemy immobile for a short time. *'Handbag Strap': Makes an enemy immobile for a short time. *'Mummy Wrap': Deals little damage to an enemy and makes it immobile for a short time. *'Snake': Deals 1-4 damage to an enemy and may poison it (50% chance). *'Viper': Deals 1-4 damage to an enemy and poisons it (100% chance). *'Pharaoh's Curse': An ooze comes out of the box and the enemy becomes poisoned. *'Defense Spray': Increases the Defense of one ally. The effect is cumulative. *'Sudden Guts Pill': Doubles the Guts for the rest of the battle. *'Bag of Dragonite': Turns an ally into a dragon for one turn, allowing it to make a massive attack to all enemies. *'Monkey's Love': Makes an enemy immobile for a short time,if it's smaller than a monkey.. Reusable items These items often make a beneficial action, and are effective because they can be used any amount of times. *'Bazooka': The firing equivalent of a Bomb, usable by Jeff. *'Heavy Bazooka': The firing equivalent of a Super Bomb, usable by Jeff. Obtained after repairing a Broken Bazooka. *'Brain Stone': Allows its holder to use PSI even if an enemy made him/her unable to concentrate. *'Counter-PSI Unit': Prevents an enemy from using PSI in battle. *'Defense Shower': Increases the Defense of all allies. The effect is cumulative. *'Exit Mouse': Gets you out of a dungeon instantly. *'For Sale Sign': It allows people to come and buy you unnecessary items anywhere. *'Franklin Badge': Allows its holder to send electric attacks back to the attacker. Equivalent to PSI Shield Beta. *'HP-Sucker': Sucks HP for an enemy. The more it has, the more it loses. Usable by Jeff. *'Hungry HP-Sucker': Sucks HP for all enemies. The more each one has, the more it loses. Usable by Jeff. *'Neutralizer': Resets all ability changes (Offense, etc.) and erases all shields, usable by Jeff. *'Jar of Fly Honey': Makes the boss Master Belch become distracted when battling. *'Pak of Bubble Gum': Gives certain orders to the Bubble Monkey, such as blowing gum until being able to use it as a balloon. *'Shield Killer': Erases all shields for one enemy, usable by Jeff. *'Slime Generator': Makes an enemy immobile for a short time. Reusable. *'Snake Bag': Sends a snake, which deals damage to an enemy and may poison it. *'Super Plush Bear': Protects its holder from attacks. Has approximately 400 HP and 50 Defense. *'Teddy Bear': Protects its holder from attacks. Has approximately 100 HP and 20 Defense. Broken items These items have no use when found, but can be repaired by Jeff Andonuts. Each time the party sleeps at a hotel, he has a chance to repair one of these. Only one will be repaired per night and only if he has certain amount of IQ required at that time. *'Broken Machine': It is repaired into a Counter-PSI Unit. *'Broken Spray Can': It is repaired into a Defense Spray. *'Broken Iron': It is repaired into a Slime Generator. *'Broken Air Gun': It is repaired into a Magnum Air Gun. *'Broken Laser': It is repaired into a Laser Gun. *'Broken Pipe': It is repaired into a Shield Killer. *'Broken Cannon': It is repaired into a Spectrum Beam. *'Broken Gadget': It is repaired into a Double Beam. *'Broken Tube': It is repaired into a Hungry HP-Sucker. *'Broken Trumpet': It is repaired into a Defense Shower. *'Broken Bazooka': It is repaired into a Heavy Bazooka. *'Broken Harmonica': It is repaired into a Baddest Beam. *'Broken Antenna': It is repaired into a Gaia Beam. 1/128 chance drop from Uncontrollable Sphere. Equippable items Weapons The Yo-Yos and Slingshots can be used by any party member. Poo's offence will decrease if he equips Yo-Yos and Slingshots. Only the Sword of kings is effecting. *'Cracked Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +4. *'Tee Ball Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +8. *'Sandlot Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +15. *'Minor League Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +26. *'Mr. Baseball Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +38. *'T-Rex's Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +48. *'Big League Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +54. *'Hall of Fame Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +62. *'Ultimate Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +68. *'Magicant Bat: '''A weapon for Ness. Offense +80. *'Gutsy Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +100, Guts +127. *'Casey Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +125. Misses 75% of the time. *'Legendary Bat': A weapon for Ness. Offense +110. *'Fry Pan': A weapon for Paula. Offense +10. *'Thick Fry Pan': A weapon for Paula. Offense +20. *'Deluxe Fry Pan': A weapon for Paula. Offense +30. *'Chef's Fry Pan': A weapon for Paula. Offense +40. *'Non-stick Frypan': A weapon for Paula. Offense +50. *'Magic Fry Pan': A weapon for Paula. Offense +50, Guts +100. Misses 25% of the time. *'French Fry Pan': A weapon for Paula. Offense +60. *'Holy Fry Pan': A weapon for Paula. Offense +80, Guts +10. *'Pop Gun': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +16. *'Toy Air Gun': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +32. *'Magnum Air Gun': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +36. *'Zip Gun': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +40. *'Laser Gun': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +48. *'Hyper Beam': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +58. *'Double Beam': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +66. *'Crusher Beam': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +72. *'Spectrum Beam': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +78. *'Death Ray': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +90. *'Baddest Beam': A weapon for Jeff. Obtained after repairing a Broken Harmonica. Offense +98 *'Moon Beam Gun': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +110. *'Gaia Beam': A weapon for Jeff. Offense +125. Obtainable after repairing the Broken Antenna. *'Sword of Kings': A weapon for Poo. Offense +30. *'Slingshot': Offense +12. Misses 18.75% of the time. *'Bionic Slingshot': Offense +32. Misses 18.75% of the time. *'Yo-Yo': Offense +6. Misses 18.75% of the time. *'Trick Yo-Yo': Offense +46. Misses 18.75% of the time. *'Combat Yo-Yo': Offense +54. Misses 18.75% of the time. Body *'Travel Charm': Protection against paralysis. *'Great Charm': Defense +1, Speed +5, protection against paralysis. *'Crystal Charm': Defense +2, Speed +15, protection against paralysis. *'Flame Pendant': Defense +15, protection against fire. *'Rain Pendant': Defense +15, protection against freeze. *'Night Pendant': Defense +15, protection against flash. *'Earth Pendant': Defense +16, protection against fire, freeze and flash 50%. *'Sea Pendant': Defense +20, protection against fire, freeze and flash. *'Star Pendant': Defense +30, protection against fire, freeze, flash and paralysis. Dropped 1/128 of the times by the Major Psychic Psycho. *'Rabbit's Foot': Defense +3, Speed +40, protection against paralysis. *'Cloak of Kings': An item for Poo. Defense +20, Speed +40. Arms *'Cheap Bracelet': Defense +5. *'Copper Bracelet': Defense +10. *'Silver Bracelet': Defense +15. *'Gold Bracelet': Defense +30. *'Platinum Band': Defense +40. *'Diamond Band': Defense +50. *'Pixie's Bracelet': Defense +60, Luck +10, protection against hypnosis. *'Cherub's Band': Defense +70, Luck +20, protection against hypnosis. *'Goddess Band': Defense +80, Luck +30, protection against hypnosis. *'Bracer of Kings': An item for Poo. Defense +30, Luck +35, protection against hypnosis. Other *'Baseball Cap': Defense +5. *'Mr. Baseball Cap': Defense +6. *'Holmes Hat': Defense +10. *'Hard Hat': Defense +15. *'Coin of Slumber': Defense +30, Luck +10. *'Coin of Defense': Defense +40, Luck +13. *'Coin of Silence': Defense +45, Luck +16. *'Mr. Saturn Coin': Defense +47, Luck +18. *'Lucky Coin': Defense +50, Luck +20. *'Charm Coin': Defense +50, Luck +20. *'Talisman Coin': Defense +60, Luck +25. *'Shiny Coin': Defense +70, Luck +30. *'Souvenir Coin': Defense +80, Luck +35. Found in a present box in Deep Darkness. *'Ribbon': An item for Paula. Defense +20. *'Red Ribbon': An item for Paula. Defense +25. *'Defense Ribbon': An item for Paula. Defense +40, Luck +15. *'Talisman Ribbon': An item for Paula. Defense +60, Luck +25. *'Mr. Saturn Ribbon': An item for Paula. Defense +90, Luck +40. *'Goddess Ribbon': An item for Paula. Defense +110. *'Diadem of Kings': An item for Poo. Defense +20, Luck +30, protection against freeze, fire, paralysis and flash. No-effect items These items have no use whatsoever, and are primarily for fun. The ruler and protactor's description, for example, specify they can even be used in battle. While this is true, they do nothing during or outside a battle. Others, like the letters, are part of the story. If one of this is found, anyway, they can be sold, but not necessarily for a big amount of money. *'Chicken': Has no use, but can be sold at a higher price than a Chick. *'Letter from Kids': A letter to Paula from her mother's school. *'Letter from Mom': A letter to Ness from his mom. *'Letter from Tony': A letter to Jeff from Tony. *'Meteornium': Can be sold at a high price. *'Meteotite': Can be sold at a very high price. *'Picture Postcard': ''"Not really horrible, but the scene on the front doesn't make you want to go there." *'Protractor': Allows the player to use during battle. *'Ruler: '''Allows the player to use during battle. *'Suporma': Short for "Super Orange Machine". Plays the song ''Ode to Orange Kid ''and then breaks. *'Video Relaxant': ''"What they hey is this?" Key items These items cannot be dropped, and are key to the story. If a party member leaves holding one of these, Ness's sister can be called to retrieve it. *'ATM card': Usable in shops and other places with ATMs to withdraw or deposit money from Ness's bank account. The money will be desposited by Ness's dad each time he defeats an enemy. *'Backstage pass': Used to enter the Chaos Theater in Twoson, as well as visit the Runaway Five backstage. *'Bad Key Machine': A machine given to Jeff. Short for "Machine that Opens Doors, Especially When You Have a Slightly Bad Key". *'Bicycle': Received freely in Twoson. It allows Ness to travel faster, but cannot be used inside buildings or caves, when having a Teddy bear or with another ally in the party. *'Carrot Key': Used to disappear rabbit-shaped statues blocking the way in Dalaam to reach Pink Cloud. *'Contact Lens': Can be traded for a Pair of Dirty Socks. *'Diamond': Can be given to Miss Fake to pay the Runaway Five's debt. *'Eraser Eraser': Used to disappear eraser-shaped statues blocking the way in Stonehenge. *'Hawk Eye': An item found in Scaraba, necessary to lighten up the Deep Darkness swamp. *'Hieroglyph Copy': A copy of a pattern seen in the Summers museum. *'Insignificant Item': Found at the Threed hospital. When delivered to the man at the Twoson hospital, he will exchange it for a Magic Truffle. *'Key to the Cabin': A key able to open Paula's cell in Happy Happy Village. *'Key to the Locker': Given to Jeff Andonuts to open a locker. It doesn't work, though. *'Key to the Shack': Used to open the shack blocking the path to Giant Step, obtained after beating Frank Fly. *'Key to the Tower': Allows one to enter Dungeon Man. *'King Banana': A big-sized banana which needs to be given to one of the monkeys in the Dusty Dunes Desert. *'Meteorite Piece': A material key to the elaboration of the Phase Distorter. *'Pencil Eraser': Used to disappear pencil-shaped statues blocking the way. *'Piggy Nose': Lets you easily find Magic Truffles in Deep Darkness. *'Receiver Phone': A telephone unable to call, but able to receive important calls. *'Show Ticket': A ticket for Topolla Theater, bought in the entrance. *'Shyness Book': Overcoming Shyness, a book able to help the timid Tenda tribe. *'Signed Banana': A banana peel with Venus's autograph on it. *'Sound Stone': Given to Ness by Buzz Buzz, able to record the sanctuaries' eight melodies. *'Tendakraut': Given by the Tenda chief after he receives the Shyness Book. *'Tiny Ruby': A gift from Dalaam. When a guard from the Summers cultural museum sees it, he allows the party to have an extra exhibit in the back. *'Town Map': A map containing information from many towns in Eagleland and other countries, obtained at Onett's library. *'Wad of Bills': Money given by Everdred to Ness. Used to pay the Runaway Five's debt in Twoson. *'Zombie Paper': A trap made for zombies. It is used after Ness and Paula are initially captured by them in Threed. Category:EarthBound Category:Mother series items